1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinet constructions and in particular to mobile cabinets, such as for use as audiovisual/utility mobile cabinet tables.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one improved form of audiovisual/utility cabinet table marketed by the assignee hereof, a wheeled cabinet is provided with a front locking door. Two of the casters are provided with brakes, permitting the cabinet to be readily transported with the brakes released and locked against further movement when disposed in the desired location.
The cabinet includes a top wall on which audiovisual and other equipment may be placed, and a bottom wall to which the casters are secured.
The present invention comprehends an improved form of such a cabinet which is readily and economically manufactured while providing a strong, sturdy cabinet table suitable for a wide range of uses.